


I'm Sorry

by silencedancer



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: sailormoonland, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru Tomoe from the point of view of a fellow classmate and why the classmate feels the need to keep distant from Hotaru. Inspired by a flashback from episode 115 of the Sailor Moon anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a weekly writing challenge for sailormoonland @ LJ. The challenge was to write about who was the sailor soldiers' best friends before they awoke to their nature as a Sailor Soldier and the word limit was 100 - 500 words.

I can't look at her the same way I used to. Hotaru-san that is. We all assumed that she was just a nice quiet girl who seemed to be a nice person to know. Plus she was the founder's daughter and my parents, at least, told me it was a good idea to get to know her when I told them she was in my class.

I wish I never listened to their advice, but I did and I got to know her and became her friend. She wasn't a particularly close friend, but I'm not sure if she had it in her to be more than that in the first place. However, she was always willing to listen to someone instead of talking at them and I guess that made her better than some of my other friends. But she was a bit unsettling. She always wore her winter uniform, even in the summer and she just was…weird. There was just no other way to put it.

Then yesterday happened.

Hotaru-san just…turned cold and scary when Ichiro-kun asked to borrow one of her erasers that afternoon. Then she did something weird…I'm not sure what she did, but Ichiro-kun ended up severely hurt. Even his arm was broken!

Yet, this morning, when Hotaru-san came into the classroom…she asked what had happened to him as if she didn't even remember that it was her that hurt him!

I'm sorry, Hotaru-san, but I don't think we can be friends anymore.


End file.
